Enemies Turned Friends/Gallery
Images Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Discord befriending with the ponies. Hqdefault-0.jpg|Zog used to work for the Triceratons and was an enemy of the Turtles. Later on, after his mask was cracked from the previous battle, he became loopy and believes the Turtles are Triceratons. Then he helps the Turtles to defeat The Shredder. My_Big_Fat_Geek_Wedding_22.JPG|Lindsey Naegle joins Marge Simpson's side. Goneshirt.png|Tom Tucker forgives Peter Griffin. IMG_5058.JPG|Lois Griffin is thrilled with Hope & Ben's right decision to accept medical care for themselves and their children. B3229917-EC81-495F-B14C-CBF673C8EB80-423-000000500C692BA0_tmp.png|Sonic the Hedgehog and FriendBit become friends after FriendBot realizes about Sonic's heroism. File:Message_Received_00149.png|Peridot is declared a Crystal Gem by Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. Return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7413.jpg|Iago accepted into the palace for destroying Jafar once and for all. The Grinch and Cindy Lou 4.jpg|Cindy Lou Who and The Grinch become friends after the Grinch redeems himself by returning the gifts and bring Christmas back. TLM 2206.jpg|Emmet Brickowski making peace with Lord Business. Lino agrees a truce with Oscar.jpg|Don Lino agreeing a truce with Oscar. Pi and Ronny's truce.png|Pi and Ronny agreeing atruce to save Cordelia from Troy. Cindy telling a depressed Jimmy to buck up and help the other kids escape and save the parents.png|Cindy Vortex convincing Jimmy Neutron that he may have caused the parents to be abducted by the Yokians in the first place, but he's still their only hope of escaping the dungeon. Hobbs and Deckard.jpg|Luke Hobbs and Deckard Shaw used to be enemies, but they start to get along with each other. Copper saves Tod.jpg|Copper protecting Tod from Amos' gun after he saved both of them from the bear. Amos relents. Godzilla 2014 savior of our city by sonichedgehog2-d7teur6.jpg|Godzilla (2014) decides to make peace with humans. Cin2-disneyscreencaps.com-7394.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine thanking Cinderella for falling in love with the Baker boy. Screenshot_2017-12-08_at_4.48.30_PM.png|Big Bob asks to help Grandpa Shortman and the other boarders blow up the street to stop the Future Tech Industries bulldozers. TLK-KnightsTogether.jpg|The Guardian Knights stand alongside Cade Yeager, Optimus Prime, and Bumblebee as allies in recognition of "The Last Knight". 4343101 orig.png|Amber Pollock used to bully the students at Ashley High School. Later on she becomes more nice to her old friend Lisa Sommers. File:DragonballZ-Episode286_408.jpg|Vegeta giving a thumbs up at Goku and becoming friends with him after Goku defeated Kid Buu. Fully redeemed Tom Cat.jpeg|A redeemed Tom the Cat is recognized as one of them by Robin Hood and his Merry Men after defeating Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham. Sonic and Shadow.jpg|Shadow and Sonic side by side. Staypuft05.png|Stay Puft, no longer under the influence of Gozer, is released by the Ghostbusters to combat the possessed/transmogrified Murray the Mantis parade balloon. bendy army.png|Bendy gathering an army to help Henry. Tohru and Jade become friends.gif|Tohru and Jade become friends File:Lars' Head 238.png|Lars Barriga is no longer a jerk to Steven Universe after he is revived with Steven's tears as he hugs him before Steven bids farewell to him and promises that he will come back. File:Ashi_smiling.png|Ashi, no longer a hostile assassin to Samurai Jack after learning the truth behind Aku's villainy. gh.jpg|At first Darwing Duck And Scrooge did not like each other but then become friend at the end|link=Enemies Turned Friends/Gallery Videos Ratchet and Clank All 4 One Cutscenes Part 7|Clank persuading Dr. Nefarious to repair Commander Spog under the belief that Nefarious could gain better results from using his intelligence for good. Category:Galleries